Luminous Moonlight
by Lacussongstress
Summary: The beautiful pink princess Lacus finally gets a chance to visit ORB. What adventures await her there? But a mystery person knows all about the songstress's past...
1. Angel of the Stars

Luminous Moonlight

Author: Haylye Tsan Hui Juan

Chapter One: Angel of the Stars

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Midori, don't you think that the stars are especially beautiful this night?"

"Yes of course. But is it because you are finally going to ORB and you are elated?"

Sixteen-year-old Lacus Clyne roused herself from the rails of the Clyne Manor and flashed her servant her bright, innocent smile. It was true. She was elated as this was her first visit to the wonderful country she had heard so much about. She kept her smile plastered on her ivory face and replied "But it is my first and last visit to anywhere…" her voice trailed off as the beautiful songstress stopped immediately. She didn't want her feelings to affect her only opportunity to escape from her gilded cage before her father trapped her again in the silken bonds of her arranged marriage. She leaned back on the silver coated rails and started to sing her song. "In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you, forgetting the past, and dreaming of you…"

Midori smiled with happiness as her mistress continued her song, her beautiful, lilting voice drifting in the night air.

"Time passes by, and memories fade, but time can't erase the love that we've made…"

Midori cleared her throat and kindly interrupted Lacus's moment in her 'wonderland' and said "If you don't mind, missy, we have to pack as your flight to ORB leaves in the early morning."

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry… let us make haste, shall we? We have a jet to catch."

The duo made their way towards Lacus's spacious, well-lighted and bright pink chamber. But they were oblivious to a pair of lavender eyes looking on at the scene.

_Lacus…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's Notes: So who is the mystery person? I'll try to reveal who this person is during the next chapter. Please review!


	2. Starlight Meeting

Luminous Moonlight

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Haylye Tsan Hui Juan

Chapter Two: Starlight Meeting

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Midori, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away!"

"If your own father promised you to a man you hardly know in your entire life, how would you feel? Besides that, what if there is already a person you love?"

Midori spun around on her heels and stared at the pink princess with wide, surprised brown eyes. Surely she wasn't thinking about Kira again, was she? But by the looks of it, it was a big definite yes. "Well, I'll throw up a fiery temper and leave home. Or maybe elope with the guy I love. But surely you, missy, would never do that?"

Lacus sighed in a rather resigned tone. "I would never do that. After all, father and mother both have dreams for me to marry Shawn, but I just can't go through that. Not now, not EVER." She exclaimed in frustration as she continued on with her sentence. "I wish…oh I wish that Kira can just come and see me for one last time…just…this final time before I marry Shawn!"

Midori smiled in a rather sad tone. Shawn was the only son of Dawn and Ash Olsen. She always thought that he was stubborn and stuck up. Not to mention selfish. He always seems to treat Lacus very possessively. "Why not you go for a walk in the moonlight then, missy? The people in my homeland say that the moonlight clams your nerves and some say that you shall meet your true love there."

Lacus, upon hearing the myth of Midori's homeland, threw down the pink shawl she was clutching and raced towards the door calling out "I'll be back in a flash!"

**In the Crystallin forest…**

Lacus wandered through the bushes as thin branches cracked under her weight. Midori was right. Her nerves did calm down. She soon reached a pool of crystal clear water and headed towards it. What she saw was a reflection of herself and…_Kira_!


	3. Confessions under the night sky

Luminous Moonlight

Author: Haylye Tsan Hui Juan

Chapter Three: Confessions under the night sky

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Destiny and Eternity. They belong to their respective owners.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira!" Lacus spun around and came face-to-face with the love of her life. She gasped in surprise as she realized that this wasn't a dream. It was so _real._ It couldn't be a dream. She was sure of it. At a loss of words, Kira gently grabbed Lacus's arms and brought her into his embrace. The two young lovers simply stood there in each other's arms before Kira started to pull away from the songstress.

"So, is Shawn treating you well, Lacus?" Kira managed with a small smile. _Of course he's treating her well, you idiot! Lacus is his fiancée now. Don't even think that you can make her yours again, got that! _Kira reprimanded himself in his mind.

"Yes, he is. But I don't want his attention!"

Kira was rather taken aback by Lacus's sentence. How could she not enjoy his attention? He was like a faithful watchdog in Kira's eyes, always at Lacus's beck and call. "But why, Lacus? He can bring you eternal happiness. So why aren't you happy with his faithfulness towards you?" Kira asked, lowering his head to gaze deeply into her cerulean blue eyes.

"Because…because…"

"You know you can trust me, Lacus."

"Because I only want to be with you! I love you Kira! And my feelings for you will never change! And I will do everything I can to prove that to you!"

_I love you Kira…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Phew! I've never been in a relationship before since I'm only twelve but I've tried my very best to make this chapter a success. Please tell me what you think of this little love chapter and also inform me of how you think Lacus and Kira's relationship should be. My favorite pairing is the one on theirs and I don't want their love story to be a total flop because of me! Thanks for reviewing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
